Tuffnut Thorston
Tuffnut Thorston is the fraternal twin to Ruffnut Thorston and a member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. He is constantly seen arguing with his sister, despite the fact that they are one team and need to work together when riding their dragon, Barf and Belch. Appearance Tuffnut wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green shirt that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there is a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light greyish-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth arm band that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble Ox Horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle. His teeth are somewhat uneven. His necklace's pendent is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon. He is relatively skinny and tan skin with dark-blue eyes. Personality Tuffnut is often shown as part of a pair, never far away from his sister Ruffnut. Together, he and his sister love to get into trouble, even if it means getting scolded by the chief of the village. Tuffnut likes the idea of Ruffnut being in danger (as he stated that when Ruffnut was on fire one time, he just watched for a while before he decided to help put her out). Tuffnut enjoys the chance to argue and wrestle with his sister, although it usually ends with Ruffnut overpowering him, either verbally or physically. He shares many similar traits with his sister, but is shown to be the dumber of the two. Despite having a close sibling relationship, Tuffnut is frustrated when he has to share everything with his sister, but he is willing to make amends with Ruffnut to save his dragon. Although sharing rivalry with his sister, he will always help her if she is in trouble. Tuffnut appears to show a thrill-seeking and masochistic personality, displaying an attraction to dangerous situations and seems to enjoy or looks forward too whatever bodily harm he receives (usually by his sister). Powers/Abilities Tuffnut and his sister are notorious for their highly destructive antics on Berk, especially since their dragon is capable of causing large explosions at any point they wish. Along with this, Tuffnut seems to have a high pain-threshold to suit his self-destructive tendencies. Tuffnut seems to be at least capable with weaponry, as he has a close attachmen with his mace, Macey. Tuffnut seems to be able to understand what a person struck by lightning is saying, as it sounds like gibberish to others. He claims to have learned it from Snotlout after the many times he's been struck by lightning. He is also apparently able to identify the various symptoms of insomnia, which he learned from his uncle Gorstag. He also seems to be good with fabrics. Weapons While not always wielding a weapon, Tuffnut has been shown to carry a twin-headed spear, one head being an ordinary spear head and the other being a larger two pronged spear head. As, he was the owner or a Gronkle Iron mace, called Macey, until "she" destroyed in battle. Like the other dragon riders, he was shown to use a bow with good accuracy so this could lead to believing that himself and the other dragon riders can do archery. Role in the Crossover Much like the rest of the Berk Dragon Academy, Tuffnut's role is severely downplayed and is pushed to the side as a supporting character. He and his sister together mainly serve as comic relief. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III At the beginning of the film, Tuffnut was fairly antagonistic towards Hiccup, with the frequent jibe towards his lack of ability to fight or kill dragons, acting as a crony for Snotlout. After Hiccup shows the teens how to train dragons, Tuffnut adopts the idea enthusiastically and trains a Zippleback that he shares with his sister. Tuffnut doesn't often listen to Hiccup, especially when he's teaching in the Dragon Training Academy, but he is shown to be very close with all of the Riders, and Hiccup has stated that he thinks of Tuffnut as one of his best friends. Jack Frost As a Viking, Tuffnut would have been raised on several Nordic myths and legends, and therefore would have the ability to see Jack. Jack and Tuffnut are both natural pranksters and they would take to each other rather well. Merida DunBroch Tuffnut may find Merida's weapons skills interesting, although it is likely she would find him incredibly annoying. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel and Tuffnut would have little to no interaction. However, some fans like to imagine the two would have some kind of bond with one another as an unlikely couple. Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Nico Marlett, Carlos Grangell, David Soren and Shane Prigmore) '' 640px-Nico Marlet 32.jpg '' Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Racers Category:Warriors